


Rhumbs

by eustasstic



Category: One Piece
Genre: Flevance (One Piece), Gen, Grand Line (One Piece), M/M, Micqueot, North Blue, Northern Land, Ope Ope no Mi | Op-Op Fruit, red line, the white city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26653330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasstic/pseuds/eustasstic
Summary: Two stories whose threads intertwined, two same endings.What if Trafalgar Law had been taken in by the Marine instead of Diez Drake?(Originally in Spanish)
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 12





	1. ORIGINS

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized somehow the notes i did when i posted it first didn't save- jdsfksdf (yes i even translate my notes when i want to let more ppl know about my thoughts or if i have a question about something ;-;)
> 
> well, i was thinking in this topic right when the manga updated this, what would have happen if law was taken into the marine?

**Flevance, North Blue – White City**

_Its inhabitants are all rich, and the cities are like those in a fairy tale; with the soil and plants white as a snow country._




Flevance was a country located in the center of an island surrounded by other nations in the North Blue. It was located southwest of the nineteen islands of the North Blue, near the Calm Belt in the northern part. The country had abundant urban vegetation and buildings, which were pure white due to their formation and amber lead base construction.

It looked like a country covered in snow, since both the land and the trees and everything around it looked the same pure white, giving it a dreamlike appearance. Tourists wondered if this island was real, as it looked like a beautiful landscape out of a fantasy book. Amber lead was a special and rare type of lead that was found deep underground in the kingdom, and it was determined to be the source of the wonderful nature of Flevance's white.

After its discovery, the inhabitants began to make all kinds of goods with amber lead. From kitchen utensils, ceramics, paint, to sweets, makeup and weapons. Everything was made of amber lead. Everything exhibited a magnificent white color. Because of this dazzling feature, Flevance became known to buyers around the world; It was said that their products were of high quality as they were made of amber lead, bringing with it an incipient wealth that became the economic source of the country.

However, when the amber lead trade began to other countries; the World Government and the royal family discovered the reality behind this material. This pure white mineral was nothing more than a latent poisonous substance that, if it remained underground, was not harmful to humans. Despite this, the Government and the royal family chose to hide this information from the inhabitants, in order to continue making profits from the industry. Thus, the subjects of Flevance continued to enjoy the riches obtained from such a cursed mineral, until they discovered the truth too late.

**Amber lead syndrome and the boy who lived**

_The White City, Flevance, was destroyed. The end was brought ... by the hand of man._

_\- Señor Pink._

By the time the locals learned of the terrible nature of amber lead, they were already heavily contaminated. All the people showed signs of illness and little by little they were dying. The accumulation of amber lead in their systems caused a syndrome in which, due to the high concentration of this in all the inhabitants, white spots appeared on the skin; spreading to colonize the entire body of the patient and cause serious ailments that ended in general and fatal damage.

Amber lead syndrome was not contagious, but neighboring countries thought it was and quarantined the entire island. However, this disease was hereditary, and being cumulative as it was passed on to the next generations, life expectancy in these decreased radically, reaching the point where children died before reaching adulthood. The entire kingdom had been in constant contact with large amounts of amber lead, no one was free from this ominous disease; and for that reason it was mistaken as an epidemic that had to be controlled. Only the World Government and the royal family knew the truth behind this tragic event.

A huge exodus began in which the inhabitants, desperate and terrified, met their death when trying to leave the island. Without just cause, neighboring countries ordered the assassination of anyone who tried to leave Flevance; gradually destroying the kingdom.

But not all the town had given up. The city's hospital; colonial-looking with wrought-iron gates along the walls, and white like all other buildings in the kingdom, served as an academy for promising young people. Brilliant young children like Trafalgar Law, whose father was the best doctor in the country. When the amber lead syndrome broke out, Law's parents; along with the rest of the medical corps, they worked in the hospital with few supplies due to the increase in victims and the lack of help from the outside world, fighting to help the victims of this terrible illness.

Trafalgar D. Water Law's childhood had coincided with the height of the symptoms of amber lead poisoning, so that both he and his younger sister were doomed to die before reaching adulthood. Especially his sister Lamy, who was in a very advanced stage of the disease. Wearing a doctor's gown, his academy uniform, and a scalpel, Law struggled every day to learn all the medical knowledge that his parents and other doctors taught him.

However, the attacks on his kingdom were constant and the scene turned into a state of war. The royal family had fled the country, and the entire Flevance was about to be destroyed. The situation was a time bomb that would detonate at any moment.

Law's parents were getting busier and tired, but they tried to make space in their time to spend time with their children. As an older brother, Law tried to try to keep a calm demeanor when he was with Lamy; although alone he felt very scared and worried about his family. He wanted to finish his studies soon and be of help, work alongside his parents and find a cure to save Lamy as soon as possible.

So while Law read bedtime stories to his sister, fighting broke out on the outskirts of town. Frevance tried to hold back his adversaries, ironically they had a good arsenal of lead bullets; thus beginning the war.

Conditions were getting worse, and little by little the city was crumbling. Amid explosions and rounds of bullets, the survivors were staying at the hospital.

"Law-oniichan" little Lamy stopped the hand of her brother who was trying to leave his room. Law was embarrassed, he knew how much effort his parents were doing and wanted to rush to go to his side now that he had finished tucking Lamy. "Can you stay until I fall asleep?" those weak innocent sweet eyes asked. Law could not refuse such request, waiting for him to fall asleep to be able to go with his parents.

Days later, while walking through the corridors of the hospital, Law observed that all his colleagues were rushing to evacuate the building. What happens? I didn't know what was happening. He ran over to them and found that a caring Sister had done her best to ask the children of Flavence to leave the country safely.

"The soldiers said they would leave the children alive" said the Sister with tears in her eyes, clinging to the end of her great desire to help the poor children who, in addition to suffering from this terrible disease, had also suffered to see their families be massacred in front of them.

"Sister! I can't go, "Law had responded to the evicted nun's invitation," my little sister is dying. "

The Sister put a hand to her mouth, holding back a groan of pain from her sweet heart. "Oh, Lamy-chan ..." but he regained his strength and nodded. “I see… Then we'll put you on the next ship. I'll come to pick you up, Law-chan "he assured with a worried smile. The other children began to encourage him to go with them, crying when they perceived a light at the end of all that world of dark pain and danger. "You see it? There is always hope in this world, Law-kun” the Sister approached her, saying goodbye with a caress on her cheek. "Someone will definitely reach out to help you."

*

Back at the hospital, Law found dozens of people rushing into the building to shelter from the chaos of the streets. In his father's office, Mr. Trafalgar was taking a call on his denden mushi.

“We don't have enough doctors, no blood, or anything! There must be a way to extract the amber lead!" he exclaimed, altered. "This is not contagious! Why doesn't the government report this to you?!"

Law swallowed thickly and moved quickly towards his sister's room. Lamy had been in bed for months and hearing him come in, she called him.

"Brother ... It hurts ... My body has become all white" the girl said between groans.

“Be patient, Lamy. Our father is the best doctor in the whole country, he will save us ", answered Law, putting on his best smile and the best tone despite the fact that his sister kept her eyes closed due to the intense pain she suffered.

In the streets detonations could be heard, one after another, closer and closer. Lamy crumpled the covers between her hands.

"Why is it there so much noise outside?"

"Ah ... It's a festival." Law still wanted to keep Lamy's mind free from the cruel reality they faced. "It is a festival. Frevance is always thriving and celebrating,” he said. But the detonations were heard louder and louder. And the screams he was hearing were coming from within the hospital.

His parents.

With as much care as he could have given the circumstances, Law carried his little sister and hid her in the closet. She was afraid that some soldier would find her in bed and take her away or something worse would happen to her.

Law ran into her parents' office, but what she saw there made her cry out in pain.

He remembered images of when everything was fine, when his father taught him the last lessons of the day before leaving with his sister to see the festival in the city, and his mother and father finished taking care of the last patients of the shift to go with them and finish watching the parade together

That past seemed so distant now. Now that he saw the stark reality in front of his eyes as he became an orphan while the soldiers sent by the World Government exterminated everyone they came across.

However, he had to escape through the window when he encountered a pair of exterminators who did not hesitate to point and shoot at him. Law had to run and get away from the hospital as he could, while it was being destroyed by explosions.

_No no no! LLamy!_

On instinct, he hid under a pile of corpses, which were sent out of the city. At just ten years old, Trafalgar Law had lost his entire family, his colleagues, all his acquaintances. By whim of fate, he was the sole survivor of Flevance's extermination.

**Meanwhile, somewhere in North Blue – Between Swallow and Notice**

_Protect the innocent. Punish the guilty. I am a marine._

_\- Monkey D. Garp._

The duty of the Marine is to maintain law and order throughout the world and to enforce the will of the World Government. The Marine is the maritime military force, which together with the Seven Warriors of the Sea and the Four Emperors is part of the Three Great Powers. On some occasions, the purpose of the Marine is entitled to receive help from the Seven Warriors of the Sea, or allow them to help each other to maintain the balance between the forces of both parties and the Four Emperors.

To any honest citizen of the world, the Marine represented justice and strength, and it should inspire confidence in people; since the main objective of the organization is to bring justice to punish the offender, and bring peace and provide protection for the citizen. Therefore, it was a pride for the families that some of its members belonged to the Marine, this being one of the most important jobs.

It was common for recruits to proudly wear the uniform and complete their training, while their parents and siblings rejoiced in the knowledge that their relative would become the representative of good and justice. While the officers, after rising from office and staying active in their work, inspired their children and youth in general who aspired to join the Marine one day as well.

Such is the case with Diez Drake, whose father was a Marine Officer. Diez Barrels had dreamed of being a Marine since he was a kid, too, and had managed to achieve that dream. He was doing well and was a good role model for his son. It seemed that he was one of the many representatives of the Marine whose life was going well and would end up doing his job until his retirement days and having a rest in peace in the tranquility of his home.

Barrels worked tirelessly, visiting his family every so often, often three or five times a year. He communicated with the Dendenmushi even more frequently, and his son Drake was eagerly awaiting that weekly call or video call. There seemed to be no problems until a couple of years passed.

His wife was beginning to distance herself, to be curt. Or maybe it was just his mind? So much work without rest perhaps it was upsetting the perception of his home. Drake for his part continued to behave like the same enthusiastic boy and happy to see his father who was a great Marine.

In a span of eight months, a change occurred at Barrels. Rumors were circulating that another naval officer, an acquaintance of Diez Barrels as he came from the same island and they were closest friends in their recruiting days, made frequent visits to that island and bragged about dating Barrels' wife. At first, Barrels had been greatly angered by those who preferred to gossip in the hallways rather than perform their designated duties, but these rumors were so prevalent and every time he saw Takagi Shiro his blood would boil just by looking at his face.

His first reaction to such a situation was to indulge in drinking. Little by little he fell into the background of the sake and beer company, while his humor stopped being tolerant as before; transforming into a grumpy man. The calls to his family became rarer and when he communicated with them he treated them in a rude way. On the next visit, he showed himself as a distant man, deep in thought, wondering if it was true. His wife was still just as indifferent to him, and when he asked her why such a cold reception was due, she only replied that she did not see him so often and that he was the one who left the family.

"You're away from home all year, and the least the Marine should do is giving you a better salary," Mrs. Diez alleged one day, with a dismissive tone. Barrels couldn't take it anymore and raised his outstretched palm; giving him a slap.

"Are you saying that I don't bring enough bread to the house? Me, who breaks my back working tirelessly out there?!" went into some explosiveness, but going for the bottle of sake in the cupboard while calming his urge to hit his wife again

At the Marine base, when meeting Takagi in a meeting, he showed a smirk of satisfaction, and something within Diez Barrels broke, harboring a sworn and resentful hatred against that man. The man boarded his respective ship while carrying a bag with the logo of the Boutique Le Rosé, a famous franchise that had several offices in the richest and most important islands of the four seas.

He decided to follow him when he had reported that he was on his way to visit his family in North Blue, and what he found upon arriving there infuriated him. The first place he landed was the town of Barrels, and not his own. What was he going to do there? Of course, Barrels continued to follow him cautiously, sensing the familiar journey that he himself took when he returned home.

With just a few shots of whiskey in his system, Barrels had a little self-control and a cool mind to keep a low profile and peer out of the windows of his house. How his wife received Takagi Shiro in their own house, at midnight, while Drake slept in his room. The way she smiled at him and invited him a glass of wine, served him a plate of food, and he gave him the bag that contained an elegantly decorated black box that contained a very beautiful silk dress.

That was all.

If they thought they would continue their little game any longer, they were wrong.

Barrels returned to the port and bought whatever detail he saw first, for his wife and son. He would arrive in half an hour, by surprise, and he would catch them in the act and kill them. This would not stay that way. No sir.

Of course, Mrs. Diez was surprised and sweating cold, wearing her nightgown as she went to the living room to receive her husband. Barrels had been smart enough to seal the windows, in his madness, he saw the possibility that the very damn Takagi would come out of one of them. When he saw that she would not allow him to enter her bedroom, he jerked her aside and loaded his weapon.

Drake was twelve when he was taken away from his mother.

Diez Barrels had lost all traces of honor and respect for justice. Who wouldn't do it by being the mockery of their colleagues at work? How is it that they stoked those talks of runners without any modesty? Of course, Barrels already knew that the Marine was not exactly synonymous with purity and honesty, but this was something that had touched his pride and that now there was no turning back.

Losing his faith in the Marine, turning his back on his charge and everything he had believed in and held for years; Barrels became a criminal. And not just any criminal, he decided to become a pirate.

As an officer he hadn't been prominent but at least he kept up with the average good officer. As a pirate and now a complete drunk, he was violent and controlling. He hadn't been very good at naming his gang but at least he had some knowledge of the Marine that had an advantage over his men; who were mediocre and were content to continue under their orders.

Thus, navigating the North Blue Sea, the Barrels pirates sought power and riches; unleashing his anger against other vessels, whether pirate or not, and plundering small towns where they docked. And Diez Drake was drawn into that life, as his father kept him by his side.

**What was once a dream**

_If people don't live the right way, there is no reason for them to live!_

_\- Sakazuki “Akainu”._

Despite having undergone a radical change in his life; in being separated from his mother who preferred to run away with her lover, and in not finding that honorable figure he idolized in his father anymore, Drake continued to cling to his dream. His environment had turned one hundred and eighty degrees, he had become a pirate against his will; and he feared to rebel against his father since even this was a figure with great weight on him.

As a young boy, his aspirations were deeply ingrained in his heart and mind and this was cause for disputes with Barrels. Many times he expressed without any filter his fervent desire to get out of there and enlist in the Marine. Which led to his father physically abusing him during their arguments; hitting him and unloading all the grudge he had with the Marine.

"What do you want to be a Marine for?" he yelled at him as he wedged his knee into her stomach, about to end their "conversation." "Honor and justice? BAHAHAHA, if you only knew the truth behind that whole bunch of hypocrites! " he snapped, leaving him lying on the ground, before picking up his bottle again and slamming the door, locking up his son who was beginning to show signs of wanting to escape.

Drake could only comfort himself, assuring himself that one day everything would change. That he would be strong enough and ready to run away. He would pursue his dream, and he would become a great Marine; it would give a clean slate to his unpleasant reality.

*

Over the years, the Barrels pirates began to gain some fame as arms smugglers. The captain made use of the information he knew in advance regarding the Marine to make deals with both them and with other pirates, thus being pirates who leaked information from other gangs but who in turn protected themselves from the Marine when there were no agreements to through. They were scum, and Drake felt sick to be involved in it all.

However, his training progressed greatly, becoming one of the most skilled men of the Barrels pirates. Drake had great potential and his father praised him for it, being very helpful in his heists. But Drake had other plans. He secretly planned how he could escape from that pirate gang once and for all and successfully.

He needed time. He needed to think of a good strategy, have a suitable route and flee. Run away at the slightest opportunity. He had already taught himself in his first attempts to escape, his effort being useless no matter how clever; he could not fight the groups of men his father sent to bring him back. He had to be patient and be attentive to each town where they landed.

For now, they would continue their coming and going through the seas of the North Blue, since their father did not dare to go beyond the Grand Line until he got more wealth and men. Without a doubt, Diez Barrels was a stubborn and arrogant man.


	2. OUTSETS (PART 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im fnally done with chapter two ;^; i saw it was going to take long so i decided to posted it as two parts ;u;
> 
> WARNING: explicit descriptions, mentions of omnicidal behaviour, etc

**Flevance, North Blue – Outside the White City**

_The White City was destroyed in the end, by the hand of man. It is not a surprise that a ten year old boy who experienced this had his personality distorted._

_\- Señor Pink._

Having witnessed such a massacre at such a young age would have consequences for anyone. Witnessing a war for a ten-year-old was traumatizing, and it was even more so if your family and everyone you knew perished in it. Now, the shock of seeing all this plus the latent danger of joining them in the afterlife had led Law to cling to his survival instincts. With adrenaline still running in his veins, he managed to save his life by hiding under a pile of corpses, which were sent to the outskirts of the city.

However, the slump came when, just as they reached the outskirts, the people who were in charge of burning the corpses took a break. Seeing that he was alone, Law felt it was time to get out and sneak off to the nearest ship. But just when he had advanced a few feet, the foul smell that surrounded him and the graphic sight of the dead made him stagger into a sudden dizziness. Draining the gastric juices from his stomach, he leaned against the trunk of a nearby tree and began to shake from head to toe.

He didn't remember feeling that way hours ago. Perhaps he hadn't realized due his rush to get out alive.

As he could, he pressed his steps towards the dock, where he spotted some ships. It was close to dawn but Law managed to slip into one of them without being seen. Entering the ship, he reached the lower deck where he entered the hold with the provisions. Bingo. He wasn't hungry but he knew the need to keep his stomach full with at least one piece of fruit or whatever else he found.

Although it didn't seem like it, Law was able to end his stowaway status successfully. No one suspected that a child was hidden in the boat, and if someone came down for provisions he would stay away from them. Nor did he eat much, so the lack of food was not noticeable enough to attract the attention of the crew.

He heard there was a day to go before we reached the mainland, wherever that might be. He didn't remember how many days had passed, and he still felt numb; acting on automatic. During that period of time he was struggling with different types of thoughts, arguing with himself, getting angry, shaking with fear, with rage, and finally he tried to shut up and fell exhausted on the ground. Something had changed in him, he knew. He didn't feel like he would see sunlight again, not because he was on the bottom of a ship, but because he literally felt empty and lifeless.

**Near the waters of the Lvneel Kingdom, North Blue**

_How amusing is it to be a man subjected to the power of a fruit?_

_\- Portgas D. Ace_

After several years of starting their pirate activity, the Barrels crew increased somewhat in numbers. They were not many members but the dirty jobs that Barrels got them allowed them to earn a living day to day without much difficulty, which is why none of their men had left the band. "You know what would be great?" said the Captain as he took a large drink from his huge jug of sake. "What what?" the others responded in chorus, drunk up to their ears. "Dealing in devil fruits," he replied, his eyes wide with hunger for more wealth.

The rest of his men were opening their mouths as wide as they could, excited by their boss's enormous ambition. "Devil fruits? I have heard many stories of them, but I have never seen any ” expressed a few while the others responded to them what they had seen. The sake in Barrels's jug was almost gone as Barrels continued his speech. "Yes. Those fruits give you unimaginable powers, endless talents, but at a very expensive price.” Everyone tilted their ears forward, interested. “In exchange for that power, a curse will fall on you. You will be hated by the god of the sea, and it does not matter if you were a good swimmer before, once you have the power of the fruit in your body, it will fall like a stone sinking to the bottom of the sea if you fall into it ”.

"No!" some men exclaimed, surprised, red faces due to excess alcohol in their systems. Barrels raised his jug and held it toward one of his own who was starting to pour a new round of wine. "Hey Captain, but wouldn't it be great if you had a fruit?" one of them asked, beginning to imagine the enormous amount of wealth and feats they would do if their crew possessed powers like that. Barrels nearly choked on his drink, muttering irritably that he had wasted some wine on the table.

"What do you say, man!" Barrels was wiping his large mouth with the back of his hand. “Bah, powers like that are a double-edged sword. Besides, I don't want that. For what? We can have much more profit if instead of eating them and having the powers of the fruit, we sell them "little by little his words were directed to the key point that he wanted to touch but that due to the joy of the drink he had deviated a little telling him to his men about the exploits of the devil's fruits. “What haven't you thought about it? Fruits of that type are worth millions of berries. Hundreds of men hungry for that power, would give disproportionate sums to have only one and acquire the powers of the devil himself!" he exclaimed as he took a long drink of wine. The men made sounds of exclamation and interest and amazement. "He's right, he's right!", "Our Captain is a genius, a genius", they shouted happily and toasting each other for the hundredth time that night.

Barrels was cooling off with his large jug of wine, letting out a gasp of satisfaction. "And another thing I want to do" he said now, looking at his jug and then at the bottle of wine near him. “This wine” he pointed with his thick index finger at the said bottle, “this wine is one of the best in the world, you know? It's an old topic, but the beverage trade is still in force to this day, a noble and old trade, but valuable if you know about it” most of his men were interested in his words. "This wine comes from the Northern Land, do you know what it is?" he asked, some shook their heads, others nodded; and again, before anyone answered his question, he kept explaining. "The Northern Land is an island called Micqueot, famous for its excellent quality wine ... Ah, what wouldn't I give to fill my reserves with barrels of this wine" his eyes shone, he had an idea in mind. “What's more, let's go to the Northland! We are going to loot their wine reserves in a big way!" and laughed, toasting with his men. They all cackled in chorus, ignoring the young Diez near them who had been speechless during their spirited talk, forced to serve them more alcohol and from time to time to help the cook and deliver more plates of food.

**Decay – Somewhere in North Blue**

_Kids who have never seen peace and kids who have never seen war have different values! Those who stand at the top determine what's wrong and what's right!_

_\- Donquixote Doflamingo._

That last night, his psychotic side finally came to the fore. Why were those who had exterminated their city happy and content, eating and resting, traveling back to their places? What was the point for him now to shelter himself like a rat and hide his presence from them, those heartless killers who without a shred of guilt destroyed everything and everyone he had loved?

He wanted to do a test. He wanted to exterminate them. He wanted to kill them and see what would happen, if there really was a god; not a tenrryubito but a real God, so he couldn't get away with eliminating all that crew. A mere ten-year-old couldn't do such a thing, right? Let’s see.

Moving to the cable deck, his eyes fell on the toolbox where he found; among other useful things, a screwdriver, tweezers and a hammer. The usual in a toolbox, but for him they would be his trusty weapons. And thanks to the knowledge of anatomy that his young brain possessed, he started his task.

To his (null) satisfaction, the last crew member had fallen dead before reaching the helm. It was a small crew, and the sight of a child in torn and dirty clothes plus an expression of total psychosis left them in shock for a brief moment before acting. It should be added that some of them had also seen slight spots on Law's skin, which increased their terror at the thought that they would be infected. Law took advantage of it, making his work easier.

And so, while the pool of blood grew and reached the bottom part of where the helm was, Law wiped with the back of his hand the red drops that had splashed him. He remembered seeing his medical file. When his deceased and beloved sister Lamy became ill, his parents had made a diagnosis for him as well, wanting to hasten their investigations as soon as possible when they saw that their two children had already shown signs of the disease. In the file, his father had written down the estimated life time Law would have left if his disease progressed without any treatment.

Subtracting the months that had elapsed since then, Law calculated that he had just less than three years to live. Whatever happened, his destiny would not change. He would die too. And if he was going to die, why not try to take more with him before then? Life had no meaning now. Who could remain sane after having suffered like this? Law now felt a great contempt for the world, his only desire now was to destroy everything in his path. He had become a nihilistic and omnicidal person.

**Denies and redemptions**

_Man's dreams will never die!_

_\- Marsahll D. Teach._

As time passed, Drake suffered mistreatment not only from his father but also from the other pirates. Being the youngest of all, since they were all men of adulthood and he was the only teenager there; perhaps with the exception of one or two young men, they took him as their servant, as the errand boy, and teased him for being very soft in their battles. While it was true that Drake was strong; his own father had observed him, his dexterity matched his soft character, which did not allow him to exceed his limits.

He had already come very far, yielding to his father's will, stealing things of value and destroying what did not interest them at the time, but he did not want to go beyond that and hurt people; not to mention murdering them. He would never do that. He still wanted to uphold his principles, which were already very tainted by now. However, in the world of pirates that option was not viable. He couldn't avoid deaths no matter how much he wanted to. While he never murdered on his own, the early years could not dare to interfere with the gang's plans, thereby having the bitter experience of seeing people die at his feet.

Later he did manage to intervene and perhaps thanks to him some other person managed to survive, but that sometimes brought repercussions due to the desire to exact revenge from those who managed to flee and who placed the band in compromising situations. Even so, despite the difficulties, Barrels and his men were lucky and came out of their fights well; without so many casualties, and they continued with their criminal activities. By then Drake might have given up on his attempts to escape, but he still didn't quite give in to his father's orders, no matter how cornered he felt.

And at night, alone in his makeshift bed next to the crew's reserves of alcoholic beverages, Drake was still unfolding an old photograph showing him as a child, wearing a costume emulating the uniform of the Marines. Those days seemed so far away now. Will he ever be able to get out of all that dirt and redeem himself from his actions?

Those were his thoughts as the ship headed for the Captain's new goal.

**Humdrum**

_Being alone is more painful than getting hurt._

_\- Monkey D. Luffy._

The next few months passed without much change in his routine. The same old thing: wandering around looking for something or other to eat, being surrounded by different types of people and ending up in fights in which somehow or another he made it out alive. Then he would sneak out on a large ship or steal a small boat and go to sea until he reached the next island. It was something interesting. The constant fights in some way served him as practice to refine his attacks, since his strategies were basically focused on the vital points of his opponents.

From middle class people; ordinary merchants, bourgeois, etc., even people of the lowest class, poor people, who, however, most of the time were mean ruffians without a bit of education and no agility. Seeing how his plans were carried out to perfection, coupled with the terrified faces of his victims before they died; ignore the irony, they made him feel alive. He wanted to let himself be carried away in that torrent of darkness to which he had succumbed. Nothing and no one would stop him. He had a goal. He would take revenge on life and the world until the end of his days came.

Although in his constant psychotic state of mind he sometimes did not even remember what day it was, the progressive spots on his skin gave him indications that time was indeed passing. As much as his days seemed the same; monotonous and boring, time passed. And whether it was winter or spring, cold or hot, Law didn't care.

*

After months of wandering aimlessly, Law made a decision about where he wanted to go. He had heard on several occasions that pirates were looking for men. The idea seemed tempting. At this point nothing scared him anymore, and if he could join a band of pirates in order to carry out his plan to assassinate as many as he could, then the better for him.

True to his repertoire of deadly weapons, Law sharpened his blades and readied his remaining grenades before setting off in search of the much-acclaimed Donquixote Pirates. At each stop he tried to get information about it, honing his speaking and espionage skills to do so.

On one occasion a couple of men who wanted to take him as a waiter in a restaurant had claimed to be members of those pirates. Men were pounding on the table and he, who was only there to get some food, couldn't bear it. Faced with such humiliation, his pride did not allow him to keep the desire he had to fight with those guys; who, in the end, were mere charlatans.

They took him to the back of the restaurant, down an alley. One of them threatened that they belonged to an important gang and that they could kill him if they wanted, wanting to be intimidating before "giving the boy a beating" as he had told his partner. Law was not very convinced that they were telling the truth, he recognized liars by looking at their faces, and they did not seem to be more than fifth grade pirates or poor thieves.

"Oh yeah?" Law's mouth twisted into a smile. "Too bad I'm not afraid of dying," the boy drew his blades from his clothes and looked with pleasure at the shocked and trembling faces of the pair of adults in front of him, "but it seems that you do."

**Micqueot, North Blue – “Northern Land”, known for its high quality wine**

_Boy or man, strong or weak, none of that matters when you're out at sea!_

_\- Usopp._

With the cold breeze from the currents of the northernmost part of the North Blue crashing against his sideburns, Diez Barrels looked expectantly at the dry land that was revealed before his eyes. The obstinate Captain was licking his lips at the idea of the robbery of the great wine reserve of the famous Northland. Without a doubt, this looting would go down in history, and Barrels rejoiced at the thought of it.

"Speed up that sail, Drake!" he yelled at his son, whose undertaking became more complicated as the wind picked up and the headsails were downwind. Fortunately, more men approached and between two they were able to maneuver with the rest of the candles that remained to be attended.

Finally, after half an hour of maneuvering and keeping the ship in position, they managed to reach one hundred meters from the port. They were going to attack through the rear entrance of the factory, while a few went to the main entrance and others went around to put civilians under control. The plan was not complicated, Barrels relied on his second in command to keep the employees subdued while he broke into the reserve warehouse and other of his men were in charge of moving the barrels.

Drake knew that his father wanted him to be hauling the barrels, but seeing how the band's carpenter strongly threatened a woman; he stopped and retraced his steps. Barrels lost sight of him, and called him. "Drake, come here load these barrels!" but his son did not respond to his call. The Captain grunted but was more concerned about wine barrels at the time, so he kept ordering his men here and there.

For his part, Drake had approached the carpenter who was supporting the second in command to keep the employees at bay. "Drake, what are you doing here?" the man said as he immobilized the woman and tried to tie her wrists with an iron chain. The woman was shedding tears while it seemed that her desire to want to get away diminished at the difference in strength. Drake chattered his teeth in frustration. "I'll take care of the hostages," he said in an attempt to sound calm, which did not convince the older man. "Oh yeah? You think you are very rude, eh?" the man provoked as he let the woman fall flat on the floor and pressed his knee against her back.

"Tsk... I-I know how to handle things better than you." He knew that with that he would win some good blows but it would make the carpenter leave the woman alone and focus on him. A vein popped on the man's forehead, and he turned his furious gaze on Drake. "Damn brat! Be thankful that I did not kill you because you are the Captain's son!" He yelled angrily as he got to his feet and walked towards him, grabbing his shirt, but Drake was faster and managed to get a few feet away. He scanned his eyes quickly and noted that there were no more hostages in the room with their limbs free: they had all been bound or chained.

They were in the room where the barrels and partitions of the cellar were assembled. Half-worked boards, exposed nails and saws on top of the tables, remained in their respective places that the workers had been using before the robbery. Drake saw the carpenter direct his fist toward him, narrowly missing it. He tried to get away from the hostages, so that they would not be at risk from his fight, and for this reason he failed to land a blow, causing him to stumble and for the man to take advantage of grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and closing his fist against his jaw. The blow wasn't as strong as he expected, but it did hurt. Drake spun on his heel and landed a hook to the stomach, which doubled the adult and made him duck. "Damn brat," he repeated through his teeth. Drake walked back, not seeing a possible escape route for the moment, and as his opponent prepared to launch another blow, the young man turned to the side, thereby causing the blow to land on his back and push him towards a board with nail tips up. He fell face to face against it.

"D-Damn" the carpenter sweated cold, scared for a moment that he had killed the minor, the son of his boss. But her relief came when she saw Drake stir, and put his hands to his chin. "Oh shit" he swallowed hard when he saw the blood gush from that point. The wound would leave a mark, and perhaps his Captain would give himself one for daring to go far with his son.

**Spider Miles, North Blue – Waste treatment plant**

_You can’t kill people with just enthusiasm!_

_\- Diamante_

_\- I have a bomb_

_\- Law._

It took him more than a week to discover the location of the barracks, but he finally had it. After the first few days he began to get bored, since he could not find the opportunity to give way to his murderous desires, and he almost gave way to the idea of letting himself drift again wherever the seas took him and before the first pirates encountered; whether or not they were the Donquixote Pirates.

By the time he got close to the Spider Miles, all of his skin had already decolorized. He was not yet weak, but he knew that he would soon succumb to the lethal illness. His days were numbered.

He made sure he had his grenades well prepared; tied to his body in the shape of a cross, before setting foot on the island. He had landed at Spider Miles, near the city's waste treatment plant. He had information that there was the base of operations of the pirates he was looking for, in one of the abandoned buildings of the plant.

When he reached the waste plant, he looked around; dozens of metal trash and debris were piled up everywhere, I could also see some other plastic trash. He walked towards the only visible building that did not look like it was about to collapse, and in the middle of his journey he met two figures who were going to meet him. He stopped and waited.

They were a pair of men: one tall and thin, the other shorter and somewhat fat. The tall man had long brown hair, a long red cape over an open black button-down shirt that exposed his chest, a belt, yellow and orange striped pants, and long black boots. The other man had hair that was a bit long too, black, he was wearing glasses, a light blue coat hanging around his shoulders, a shirt under it, a pink scarf tied around his waist, light blue pants and black boots. They both wore hats and had a sword sheathed at their hips. Law moved his fingers and brought them closer to his blades.

"Ah? What do we have here?" the tallest spoke when they were a few meters away. "It seems like it's a boy, Diamante" answered the lower one, his voice was a bit high. Before they could continue speaking, Law took the floor.

“Are you the Donquixote Pirates? I heard they're looking for men. I want to join".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i already did this question but whatever.. if i ever were to write a romantic scene involving drake, who woul you like him to be paired? 
> 
> thanks for reading!


	3. OUTSETS (PART 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii so it's been so long, and i finally made it with this chapter @w@ i blame my new addiction to discord and the game bots in there kjdasfd

**OUTSETS PART 2**

**Spider Miles, North Blue – Waste treatment plant**

**Recruitment**

_Diamante's sword tricks, Lao-G's hand-to-hand combat, Gladius's marksmanship… I taught you everything you know about fighting!_

_\- Doflamingo._

As expected, the pair of men laughed after hearing the words of the minor. "A child? Wanting to join us? Well, it sounds interesting. Besides, you look something unusual "observed the brunette who apparently responded to the name Diamond. The raven-haired man nodded and ran his fingers over the hilt of his sword. Law watched him alertly. "Let's see ... can you fight, boy?" Law nodded without letting himself be aware of their actions.

“Let's put you to the test for a bit before passing you over to our Captain, kid. If you perform well, maybe we will accept you as a recruit,”said Diamante while gesturing to the other, who took his sword and Law immediately took a step back and positioned himself in defense. However, the other man made no move to use his sword. "Trebol will lend you his sword," explained Diamante.

"Eh? A child?" he heard a high-pitched voice from a girl behind him. Carefully, he turned on his heel a little to get a good look at the pair of children who had approached them. The girl was wearing a dark blue dress with an apron and a mustard colored bow holding her hair, the boy was stocky and big, he had green overalls on top of a long-sleeved olive-colored shirt and a pink hat. They both sat on a concrete column that was lying on the floor, ready to watch the 'fight' or whatever was going on at the time.

He swallowed hard and grasped the sword in his small hand as he returned his gaze to the adults in front of him. Trebol had taken a couple of steps back, giving them room as Diamante in turn got ready.

*

As good as his defense was, Law couldn't hit the major once. They had been like this for a long time, concentrating on defending themselves that they did not notice a fifth figure in the distance watching them. A third adult sat on the railing of the building, watching the little fighting lesson with interest.

"You can't kill with just enthusiasm, kid" Diamante told him, not at all tired after almost half an hour of the confrontation. "I have a bomb," he replied, panting a little. He did not remember that his stamina lasted so little now, perhaps he was beginning to tire due to his illness. He could still keep trying, he had to.

"Don't underestimate the pirates."

Diamante decided to end the session, sending Law flying and falling into a pile of rubble. The children who played public all that time shifted in their seats and jumped to their feet. “It's over, it's over! Let's play!" the girl said to the boy, starting to run around the place of rubble.

**Somewhere in North Blue, near Lvneel Kingdom**

**Scar**

_One of these days I’ll become in a man able to help you._

_\- Bartolomeo._

Drake groaned as his wound was being stitched up. "It hurts, it hurts, it hurts!" he clenched his fists and squinted, trying not to scream so much so as not to attract attention. He disliked the fact that they always held him up every time he complained about his injuries, because they told him he had to put up with it; specially since he wasn't the type to murder. They called him soft, and that annoyed him greatly.

The crew doctor kept suturing, completely used to hearing the groans of his patients; of his crewmates. "I'm almost done, Drake," he informed him after a few seconds. "This wound is going to leave a scar," he added, raising an eyebrow as he finished and removed his instruments. "Done. I need to check you daily,” the man with long black and gray hair, tied in a braid, said as a last indication. He handed her a mirror so he could inspect his face.

"Oh, no,” he murmured, a little dismayed. The mark looked like an X, it had been a very ugly wound. But it hadn't been deep and at least that was good.

"Cam down. At least it'll look great when time passes,” the doctor laughed and patted him on the shoulder. His arms were full of scars, everyone else had them. Whether or not they were battle wounds, they all prided themselves on displaying and bragging about them. But Drake was not very convinced of that yet.

"Well…” the young man muttered in a grimace as he thanked the doctor and walked out of the room. His steps led him to the deck where he found the carpenter, leaning against the wall and with bruises all over his body.

His father had given him tremendous blows when he found out what had happened. But that did not reach greater levels, and neither the Captain nor the subordinate would retaliate. For some reason, serious internal conflicts occurred on the ship rarely. Barrels pirates were usually conformist underlings; mediocre ruffians that if they weren't there they wouldn't get something to fall for dead. Somehow Barrels led them well, gave them a target and managed to keep them at bay and exploit their abilities. So they had stuck together despite everything.

And Drake was quite upset about that. See how their father was an aggressive manipulator, how he managed to get away with it, and how low he had brought them down.

He decided to pass by, knowing that he was being regarded with suspicion. He was hungry and surely the cook had already prepared lunch. So he decided to go straight and climb the short staircase that led to the kitchen area. The carpenter's eyes stayed on him until he closed the door behind him.

**Spider Miles, North Blue – Waste treatment plant**

**Clumsy**

_I’ll kill many in these three years, I want to destroy everything!_

_\- Trafagar Law._

"Nnn, I already knew you were going to die, behehehe!" the user of the Beta Beta fruit was eating a juicy piece of meat from his fork. Next to him was Diamante, both of them talking with the new boy. "When are you going to die?"

"In two years and three months" answered the boy openly.

"Did the doctor tell you that? Hey?" Diamond asked, crossing his arms. “My late father was a doctor. I was able to see the file,” Law explained, again without further details. To which Diamante replied with a laugh, "You're a smart boy."

Law frowned. He was being serious when he said he wanted to join them so he could kill and destroy at will. "I will kill many in these three years, I want to destroy everything!" he screamed with his lungs.

After another laugh from Diamante, he replied, "Your head must be wrong or something..." But after a little space, he spoke again. “But well we can accept children too. About a hundred children have arrived here, but all of them ran away crying after two days,” he warned.

_Yes!_

Finally, he had joined a band of pirates. After all, Law fit the requirements. Besides, he was not afraid of anything. He had nothing to lose, really. He had no one in this world, nothing to fear.

Sadly, his confidence in finally satisfying his blood desires to the fullest were hampered almost immediately.

"Niin! Trebol-sama, Diamond-sama!" Buffalo, the stocky, plump boy exclaimed from a window. Law was near the door, so he saw the pair leaning against the window from outside.

"Cora-san came back!" now it was Baby 5's turn to scream. The little girl had dangled her forearms on the edge of the window while bouncing with excitement.

"Look, they are children too, but they 'survived'" Diamante announced. "They are Buffalo and Baby 5" added Clover. "And the man who is coming..." both men wanted to announce in advance in a great way, but their attempt was unsuccessful. The unknown man barely crossed the threshold of the door fell backward.

"He fell! He really fell!" the children laughed. However, the blond man stood up. He was very large, wearing a large black down coat and a hat. He dusted off his clothes and without further ado sent the children to the floor with a punch each. Law looked at him expectantly.

Baby 5 got up, walked to the table and had a cup of tea. The bump still showed on her cheek, but the girl hadn't complained too much. "Cora-san, have some hot tea." She handed the cup to the adult, who drank from it without any precautions. The mug was steaming and Cora burned his tongue. The girl almost exploded with laughter but caught herself by covering her mouth with her hand.

In the past, Law would have found that scene so strange. But he had lived through so many things at such a young age and nothing surprised him anymore.

“Did you finish your work, Corazon? Give me the winnings. We must be honest with the money,” Trebol said, totally not caring that the blonde was himself on his back on the ground again. Apparently Corazon was too clumsy. "Was your name Law?" Trebol addressed the younger now that the newcomer was walking towards him. “He is an executive too, his name is Corazon. He is stupid and does not concentrate... "

"But he's talented," Diamante chimed in, "probably due to lineage issues, since he's Captain Dofy's younger brother," he introduced as the aforementioned touched Law's head. Law glared at him. "He can't speak because he apparently had a traumatic accident in the past," the grip on his head tightened and Law widened his eyes in surprise. "Ah, he also hates children, be careful" just at that moment, Corazon dared to throw him out the window with all his might.

Law was that he did not believe it. He fell into a pile of garbage. Fortunately, nothing important had broken. _But what happens to that idiot?_ He chattered his teeth as he tried to get up. _I will kill him!_

Meanwhile, Corazon was lighting a cigarette. Or that's what he was trying to do because he ended up burning his coat.

Law got up from the place where he landed. His body ached, perhaps due to his weak state from his illness. Although the attack could have been lethal, but at least nothing had happened to him. Still, the mere fact of being thrown like a sack of potatoes had enraged him.

_I'll kill you!_

**North Blue**

**Akuma no mi**

_I have heard the devil fruits are incarnations of the Sea Devil. If you eat one you’ll get a special ability, but you’ll be unable to swim._

_\- Shanks._

A few months later, Barrels was finally presented with the opportunity to deal with Devil Fruits. It was just another day on deck, Drake hadn't made landfall in weeks since he'd been put on watch twice in a row when they landed on shore. He had a headache that did not leave him alone since very early in the morning and was going to the crew doctor's room to consult his situation when he suddenly overheard the conversation that his father had in his office via dendenmushi.

"Are you sure it's a real one?" the dendenmushi blinked and waited a few seconds before issuing the reply. Drake had leaned out the window to get a better look at his father. “But of course it's real, guaranteed. And look, I'm informing you because I know you have enough contacts to sell it.” As he listened, Barrels crossed his foot on top of the other, comfortably changing his position. "Aha," said the Captain from time to time as he placed his eyes on a small chest that he had on his desk.

"If you don't believe me, you can eat it or force one of your crewmates to try it" the other voice suggested cleverly. Barrels had opened the chest, revealing a very strange looking fruit. It was shaped like three joined balls and with spirals in the centers of this, of a bright red color.

Just when he was interested in the conversation, Drake heard a loud bang behind him. When he turned around, he could see that one of the candles had fallen and that a group of men were trying to fix it. He decided to get away from his father's office and attend to that matter. Trying to focus on the arrangement of the fallen candle and then think about what you just heard.

"Hey, that knot is not made like that!" he yelled at one of the men before moving closer and taking the corresponding ropes in his hands.

*

That same night, Barrels announced its latest and most valuable acquisition. Drake was sitting to his right, as his father has ordered him to do so for some time. He was in charge of serving him tankard of beer and sake when she asked.

"At last, we finally have a devil fruit, men!" the Captain began to say as he called everyone's attention to speak. Dinner was almost over when Barrels spoke. “I'm already making the arrangements. We will be rich!" he snapped his fingers at a man behind him. He brought the chest to him and Barrels opened it on the table, after other of his men cleared it for him. Barrels opened the chest and took the strange fruit in his hands. "This fruit is worth more than one hundred million berries, one hundred million!" He turned it over in his hand and showed an ambitious smile. "We will sell it for that ... or more!" he assured with a laugh.

"This is very good, very good!" exclaimed one of the subordinates. "So is. It is worth opening a bottle of Micqueot wine!" the Captain yelled in response, and another of his men nodded and went for said bottle in the reserve they had. "After we celebrate, we'll talk about the plan I started to develop." Barrels put the fruit away and locked the chest. "It's going to be a big business, I told you" he moved his thick index finger to emphasize his words.

Beside him, Drake swallowed hard, thinking about how risky that sounded. He was also not sure if the fruit his father had obtained was a real one, much less did he believe that they existed. Although he remembered seeing a very strange ability in a marine admiral who pursued them when they had just started their life as pirates; in those days, Drake was too absorbed in his own world to remember clearly, plus he was still in training and his father didn't let him fight easily. That was years ago. Now were different times, his father was stubborn with the idea of dealing in devil fruits, and just had his first opportunity.

 _So... To have power? Money?_ Those were questions Drake asked himself. If the abilities that devil fruits were amazing and powerful, why didn't his father think of trying them? For fear of being hated by the sea and losing the ability to swim? _No, he is too greedy and likes to get things easily._ He was thinking as the Micqueot wine arrived on the table. _He just wants the money._

**Blood rule**

_All humans, regardless of their personality, have cruelty sleeping inside that is thrilled to see blood. Blood and death!"_

_\- Donquixote Doflamingo._

Revenge. It was all Law wanted. After being treated in such a way by Corazon, he wanted to kill the man out of humiliation. However, it seemed that his objective was obstructed by the fact that the blond was the Captain's blood brother, and that bond had to be respected if one were part of the Donquixote family. Nonetheless, Law's attempts continued.

The entire family was having dinner when Law approached the table. His clothes looked unkempt and dirty, with some injuries since he had just returned from the place where Corazon had thrown him again.

"Beeheehee! Law, it's been a week, when are you leaving?" laughed the man with circular glasses named Gladius. To his right side was Corazon, who was to the left of Trebol; the latter had started eating a sausage before speaking. "Corazon hit you very ugly" he observed.

"Both brats and adults flee from here, thanks to that, only the strongest stay!" Diamante chimed in, holding up his glass of wine. "How long can a brat without powers endure?" he asked before laughing.

“No matter what happens, never forget the Blood Rule. In the Family, the authority of the Executives must be maintained!”added the rabbit-eared ring man. To his right, Buffalo nodded vehemently as he ate a slice of pizza, "I laughed at Peeka-sama once... and was almost tortured to death!" Baby 5 laughed right away.

But that didn't matter to Law. They may be very strange subjects, with rare powers and incredible strength, plus Law was no longer impressed by anything. "I'm not scared of that ... I've seen hell with my own eyes" he replied with contempt. He was determined to charge Corazon for all the humiliations.

Doffy, the Captain, leaned back in his chair slightly and then leaned forward. A crooked smile adorned his face behind extravagant glasses. “Feel free to act then. Still yes, Corazon is my dear brother! Death always awaits those who dare to hurt him!" he warned.

Suddenly, one of the members noticed Law's chest, whose shirt was still unkempt. Seeing the white spots on his skin, the man opened his eyes in surprise, "He has white skin!" Beside him a woman with glasses noticed it too, “It's amber lead syndrome! If we are infected, it is the end!” she worriedly exclaimed.

Soon, Buffalo was excited and commented in fear how disgusting that was. As expected, the other boy had immediately yelled at him to leave. Despite everything that had happened, that was still a somewhat sensitive topic for Law. Even more now that he was tremendously frustrated because of Donquixote Rocinante, aka Corazon. He was still grinding his teeth when Doflamingo intervened.

"Jola, stop talking about rumors as if they were true" he caught his subordinate's attention. "The ‘amber lead syndrome ’is a kind of poisoning, it is not contagious," he clicked his tongue at the ineptitude of its members.

"S-Still, don't touch me!" the big boy snorted, "I don't need to get sick!"

Doflamingo kept looking at him expectantly, interested in his case. "Are there other survivors in Flevance?" He raised his fork as he elaborated the question. "I do not know. I was busy running away,” Law replied in a muted tone. "How did you escape?"

"I crossed the border," Law said without expression, "hiding in a pile of corpses." At the table, Gladius put his hand to his mouth in an expression of disgust. "Don't say that while we eat!"

"What do you hate the most?" Doffy asked with some macabre interest. Law raised his ist forward, his gaze lost at one point.

"I do not believe in anything"

His words, laden with painful meaning, were poorly expressed. However, all the Familia members looked at him expectantly.

"I do not fear death!" he announced. "You must be careful, Corazon," he directed his gaze to the aforementioned. "I will definitely take revenge on you!" He threatened without any filter.

“Hey, are you stupid? Did you listen? If you do that you will be tortured!" Baby 5 exclaimed. "They're going to skewer you, don't underestimate the pirates!" but Law gave him a look full of hatred that made the girl with the bun shiver and cry.

**Business**

_What we call justice changes its shape depending on which side you are on._

_\- Kuzan Aokiji._

Weeks had passed since Barrels' announcement to his crew. Their proposal to trade in devil fruits was on the doorstep, waiting for them. It was close to the night that they would do business, and Barrels was extremely excited.

At that time, Drake did not know what kind of power the supposed akuma no mi would have, but his interest in learning about them was piqued. From time to time he found himself brooding about it. What abilities would it give to whoever ate it? Enough that it was worth being hated by the sea and losing the ability to swim?

He remembered, in turn, that the Grand Line was like another world. There were hundreds of rumors and stories that told how incredibly unlikely this part of the world was, where strange things happened, extremely dangerous natural phenomena, and where people had unmatched powers. It was true that thousands of pirates who had set out to sea in that direction came back to pieces, disturbed by the traumatic experiences they had experienced. He had even heard the rumor that a certain Captain had brought his blog with him where he related his experiences. Was some of those unimaginable powers the work of devil fruits?

Drake wondered if the Marines had those kinds of powers, too, or at least the ones that worked in that part of the world. And his thoughts were more or less correct when discovering the true plan of his father, when he found out that he had two potential clients. Initially he would sell a fake fruit to a marine admiral who wanted to make the deal under the shadows (like all such deals), while the real fruit would be sold to a high bidder whose identity was concealed under a nickname.

"But how will we get rid of the admiral when he finds out?" asked a subordinate. Barrels leaned forward in his big chair. "We will record everything and inform him that we have copies ready to send to the higher command and to the newspaper in case they dare to do something to us" the man laughed. “And if that doesn't intimidate him, I'll tell him I have more information on him. He could expose his dirty laundry to the sun and thus his reputation would fall to the ground, he would be degraded or he could even lose his position,” he sharpened a malicious smile.

After all, Barrels knew very well the tricks of the marine and its double standards. Yes, he played dirty, but he didn't mind taking chances. He had no intention of helping any marine.

_And to think that there was a day in which I felt admiration for him._

"We will have double the money!" announced openly. Behind him was a worn map of North Blue, where he had laid out the plan to follow for the first transaction. Of course, he also had everything ready for the second deal. "And a future as fruit traffickers, if our real buyer wants to close the deal" he spread his wide palms with unhealthy glee. Drake was folded his arms, listening to all this.

Over the years he had learned to maintain a temper of steel, having to put up with unnecessary anger and to observe his situation a little more. It was true that he still couldn't come up with a good enough plan to escape from his father and his men, but he still hadn't lost hope of doing so.

_You are too greedy._

He bit his tongue to hold back a comment. He must not express his real thoughts, no matter how disgusted he was with his father.

_If the fruit grants an amazing ability, why don't you take it then huh? Are you afraid? Why have we sailed on the North Blue all these years and not gone to other seas? Does the very idea of touching the Grand Line terrify you?_

Drake had many questions and theories. He wanted answers. He wanted his freedom; not only to avoid seeing his father's face again, but also to know the world and its secrets.

The truth was that Diez Barrels had short vision, banal aspirations, and little brain. While his son, Drake, was eager to learn more about the four seas, he had a desire to surpass himself and be able to achieve his goals. He still had faith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel like drake's side is kinda occ, sorry x.x
> 
> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> i finally started writting something like this because i thought in writting a one shot kidlaw based on law as a marine instead (it was the original idea) but, for some reason i found myself wanting to write this fic i have thinking of in so long. im not sure if someone else has ever writting a plot like this so if you know of any fic pls give me the link? ;u;
> 
> also, did you read the latest chapter? kjadfdskf suddenly i wanted to write something about law's perspective, but as the one piece world as it is, so idk, who knows...maybe i'll write more about this in another work. for now, this is like the starter onto my story, i hope y'all enjoy reading me, thank you so much!
> 
> p.s if i ever write a kidlaw here, i was wondering if as well i should write about drake? any suggestions to whom i should pair him? or should i don't worry on that about him?


End file.
